SOY EL JEFE
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Basado en El retorno del caballero pato. Mcquack se siente intranquilo por la decicion de McPato de nombrarlo CEO de Quackwerks, y hablara con él de esto. Mcpato le dirá sus razones. McQuack es mi favorito de Darkwing Duck y Ducktales. Duck/Launchpad (Relación paternal entre personajes).


**Soy el jefe**

-Vaya muchacho, veo que puedes lucir decente cuando te lo propones-Dijo Mcpato al momento en que su ex piloto personal, y actual CEO de Quackwers.-y no necesitaste despilfarrar para eso.

El joven piloto luce como todo un adulto con su traje con corbata café. Curioso, uno lleva tanto de conocerlo y le cuesta trabajo verlo como un hombre, pero lo es, un hombre de gran corazón, un poco ingenuo pero que jamás traicionaría la confianza de un amigo (si había fallado en el pasado, nunca fue con intención de causarle mal a nadie), incluso a pesar de usar todavía ese viejo gorro de aviador, no desmeritaba el confiable porte que proyecta a quien lo mira. Pero a decir verdad, Mcquack no había volado todo el camino desde St. Canario hasta Patolandia solo para hablar de su imagen personal, él quería hablar, pero hablar en serio. Se quito su gorro de aviador (algo que solo hace en señal de un profundo respeto) y se acerco al escritorio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has regresado tan pronto? hace solo una semana que nos vimos en St. Canario.

-De eso quisiera hablar con usted. Señor McD, cuando le dije lo que había pasado en Quackwers y que la compañía estaba a la deriva, fue porque creí que usted se encargaría de ella.-Dice preocupado- Pero en vez de eso, usted me nombro su Presidente Ejecutivo. A mí.

- McQuack…no seas torpe. ¿En verdad creíste que yo descuidaría mi empresa (el trabajo de toda mi vida) por cuidar de una relativamente más pequeña como Quackwers?, además sabes muy bien que tengo designados CEO para que me rindan cuentas, es la única forma en que funciona y se mantiene todo esto. –dice con un ademan con ambas manos.

-A eso voy Señor, al principio yo estaba emocionado, cuando usted dijo "Te dejo a cargo de esto", en verdad fue emocionante para mí, pero ha pasado una semana desde entonces, he estado reparando todo lo que estaba mal en la compañía, como usted me ordeno, pero ahora, estoy preocupado por algo…

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo un poco irritado, ya que tenía que dejar de prestar atención a reportes por esto.

-Que yo no esté a la altura de esto… vamos… usted y yo sabemos que no hice más que la escuela primaria, hay personas más listas y más preparadas, yo solo soy un piloto que se estrella en cada aterrizaje.

-¡¿Ahora qué bicho te pico? Debo estar envejeciendo, ya que no creo lo que oigo, me pareció oír decir a Joe Macquack decir que hay personas mejores que él – Dijo sacándose un poco de cerumen del oído.

- Oyó bien, yo no quiero defraudarlo. No quiero fallar en esto, ya falle a un amigo y no quiero fallarle a otro. Le agradezco esto en verdad.

- Escucha- Dijo al momento de darle un golpe en la cabeza con el baston.

- Ouch- se soba la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos niño?

-Como 10 años Señor McD.- Dijo visiblemente nervioso.

-Así es, no me salgas con eso de que hay personas con estudios, yo ni siquiera termine la escuela elemental, yo comencé voleando zapatos en la calle, a los 13 años me dirigí a este país, porque tenía un sueño, pero alcanzar un sueño nunca es sencillo, pase por muchas dificultades, desilusiones y frustraciones. Esos mocosos universitarios no saben nada del valor del trabajo honesto. No entienden el significado del "Sueño Americano". – en la voz del viejo había tal exaltación, tal vigor que costaba trabajo creer que él fuera un anciano de casi 100 años de edad, él simplemente podía inspirar a cualquiera, pero ahora quiere inspirar que a pesar de todo, es tan a fin a él como nunca imagino. – Créeme cuando te digo que en ese montón de mamarrachos con traje, que ostentan sus títulos (los cuales pagaron sus padres), no he visto ni por asomo esa hambre, esa determinación y mucho menos esa lealtad que que vi en un piloto de tan solo 13 años a quien nadie le quería dar una oportunidad, pero que quería demostrar a todos lo valioso que puede ser.

-Señor- Joe tenía un nudo en la garganta - ¿no está diciendo todas estas cosas lindas solo por decirlas?

- ¿Me crees capaz de semejante sandez? – Pregunto este pato viejo y rudo, cuyo rostro reflejaba tal dureza que convencería a cualquiera simplemente por imposición.

-No Señor.

-Confio en ti por una razón, porque nosotros llevamos tanto tiempo junto que sabes lo que yo haría sin necesidad de preguntarme. Pero también mi razón de dejarte al mando es porque eres lo suficientemente compasivo para cuidar de los empleados, además, estoy seguro que cualquier otro empezaría a abusar de su posición, poniendo en riesgo mi inversión.

- Jejejejeje… eso suena mas como el Señor McD que todos conocemos y amamos – Joe se sentía más tranquilo, las palabras de Mcpato habían servido para superar esa pérdida de confianza.

Mcpato se acerca a McQuack, quien está sentado frente a él y le pone la mano en el hombro, este gesto extrémese al joven, era como si toda la vida hubiera soñado con este momento.

-Solo recuerda que eres del tipo que no importa cuántas veces se estrelle, siempre vuelve a remontar el vuelo, esto será difícil, en ocasiones será una carga, pero no es más de lo que puedes soportar. En ese momento, McQuack lo abrazo efusivamente, lo cual fue sorpresivo para el viejo escoses. – Me pregunto si esto es lo que significa tener un hijo, los guías, los regañas, les das confianza y los dejas ir, para que demuestren lo valiosos que son – Piensa mientras es estrujado por su muchacho.

-¡Gracias Señor McD, por todo!- dijo mientras que las lagrimas le escurrían de los ojos y sonreía débilmente, en verdad estaba conmovido.

-Está bien, tranquilo, somos hombres de negocios, ahora tratemos temas de negocios – Dijo separándose del chico, nunca le ha sido fácil demostrar sus sentimientos, además Joe puede es lo suficientemente efusivo por ambos.

-Está bien Señor – Dijo McQuack con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el puño de su saco café.

-Dime, que has planeado hacer con esos monstruos de metal, han sido una merma para Qauckwerks.

-Eso es verdad, en algún momento alguien propuso que podíamos reciclarlos, pero pensé que sería una pena, ya que funcionan muy bien, me dieron lastima, así que pensé que podíamos darles un uso más práctico como mano de obra barata, para que desquiten lo que costaron.

-Oye, eso no está nada mal, así mientras se recupera la inversión de su fabricación.

- Y si se frena la producción y nos preocupamos por el mantenimiento de los que ya existen, no tendremos que remplazarlos por lo menos en seis años.

Las siguientes horas platicaron de estos temas, planes, posibles proyectos, Mcpato le daba algunos consejos, Joe los escuchaba con entusiasmo.

Un capitulo se había cerrado en la vida de un piloto, con los consiguientes cambios, también vendrían nuevos retos, pero ahora se sentía más estimulado para vivir esta etapa nueva como adulto, y quien sabe, esto puede ser divertido.

_**"Empezando la vida adulta"**_


End file.
